Mates
by Edward's Wife since 1918
Summary: This story had been deleted but it is now back up. Jacob is obsessed with Bella and he will have her no matter what it takes. Everyone in his tribe as their mate so why can't Jacob? will bella agree to be jacob's forever? please r and r
1. Chapter 1

**Mates**

By Edward's wife since 1918

Im sorry I deleted this story I am not putting up the chapters again.

She is my mate.

There is no denying it.

She's my heart, my soul she is the other half of me.

Only with her can I feel human, not wolf.

I can't describe how I feel about her, there are no words, and how can I describe it so you'll understand?

It's like when you see her, everything changes, suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet it's her. You will do anything be anything just for a glimpse of her face.

I've have always loved this girl, but becoming a wolf have intensified my love, my kind call it an imprint, other's would call it obsession. I suppose it is but I can't help it I have to have her, or else I am nothing.

Everyone else in the tribe has done it, so why can't I?

Everyone else has their mate so why can't I?

Everyone else has gone to extremes to have their mate so why can't I?

I will, I will have my mate; I will have her, no matter what.

Even if it means taking her away from a life she loves, she will have another life which she will love even more.

Isabella Marie Swan I'm sorry for what I am going to do, but I need you and I can't wait any longer.

I looked over the vast cliff side of the reservation, the home of my tribe, my home, Isabella's future home. I could just see the first sign of morning, the slight orangey glow from the sun that came over the dark waters of the south informed me it was morning, today was going to be a good day, and I could feel it.

Finally the morning had come, the morning everything changes. I walked back into my dad's house, I walked passed my room and into Bella's new room. I looked down at the bed side table; there was a picture of me and her.

From one of the times when I was human that we had spent together, we looked so happy back then, I miss those care free days, I used to see Bella all the time back then. But due to my change in circumstances I couldn't, I hardly see Bella now but when I do it is extra special and soon I will see her always. I smiled at the picture, put it back down when i heard my dad come into belle's room, "son, it's time."

I smiled.

Finally

_I'm coming to get you my love; soon we'll be together forever. _

What did you think let me know, please review.

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Mates **

**A/n just a quick note in this story Bella does not know the Cullen's, they don't live in Forks yet and for this story Jacob is older than Bella just to make it easier. **

**I don't own twilight or Jacob **

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**BPOV**_

School mornings are always a rush. I never wake up early, normally because I stay up to late. Normally it's because I stayed up so late reading Wuthering Heights again but this time it wasn't, I had slept over Jessica Stanley's, she's my best friend and we are always having sleepovers.

We had been up until the early hours of the morning reading magazines, telling you the latest way to get your crush to fall for you or the latest celebrity scandal. We gossiping about school, all the usual things girls do at a sleepover.

It's all good fun I love having sleepovers; I've been to loads since moving to Forks. When I lived in Arizona, I didn't have sleepovers, or have any real friends, I was a loner, I never had a boyfriend and I sat on my own at the dinner table on my own. But since moving here to forks, I've made some great friends and had more than my fair share of boys interested in me.

At the time it was really fun but in the morning, I really regretted it. I was shattered and I had a banging headache from the amount of energy drinks we had drunk.

We both groaned as the alarm went off. "Bella Turn it off." I heard Jess's muffled voice from under the quilt. I felt around for the alarm and turned it off, turned back over and tried to get back to sleep. I couldn't, I had already been awake for hours anyway, it's strange I can never seem to sleep for long at a sleepover, something in me just wakes me up I then have to wait for Jess to get up. Jess slept for another 10 minutes, I just lay there, I didn't want to wake her because I knew she would be grumpy at me, Jess is not a morning person at all.

. Then her mum called us, neither of us moved, so then she got Jess's brother to come and jump on our beds. "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Jess yelled.

I looked across at Jess, her brown hair was sprawled across her face and her eyes were slowly opening." We sat in the bed for a while. I looked at the clock and though oh no. "Jess, its half past," I muttered.

"Half past what?"

"8."

"Shoot." She got out of bed like the speed of lightening. She was rushing about the room looking for her clothes, at one point I saw her hoping like a kangaroo with one leg in her jeans and the other trying to put it on. It was so funny to watch her rush about. It's ok for me because my clothes are in my bag. Just as I was getting dressed, Jess went into the bath room to do her makeup, she screamed.

I ran into the room, she was looking down at an empty palate of foundation. She looked horrified. Her eyes were bulging. She ran past me "MUM! WHERE'S MY FOUNDATION? " It turns out her mum forgot to by some foundations so she had to go without. I've never seen her look so uncomfortable going to school.

The rest of the day went slowly, you know as school does. In our first class I could see Jess's eyes closing occasionally and then snapping back open, she was shattered; you could tell from the dark circles under her eyes, no one mentioned she looked bad though, it's not worth the hassle.

I drove back home after school in my red Chevy truck which Charlie had bought me when I first came to Forks. He had bought it of Billy Black, the father of my other best friend Jacob, sadly I hardly see Jacob now, I've tried calling but he never answers. Billy never lets me visit either; Jacob is always 'away' when I come to see him.

I don't get his problem, I hadn't done anything to him, in fact I thought we were doing great, everything had been fine until one day we went to the cinema with Mike. One moment he had been fine and the next he had to go, and he hasn't spoken to me since. I try to keep it of my mind as much as can but it always comes back into my mind.

So it was a big surprise when I saw Billy's truck parked up outside my house, I thought at first Jacob would be there, however in the house he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey dad," I called hanging up my coat.

"Hey Bells, in here," Charlie called so I walked into the living room.

Charlie and Billy were sat down on the sofas, there was a piece of paper on the coffee table and Billy was offering Charlie a pen, as if it was something he had to sign.

I didn't understand what was happening.

My dad didn't owe Billy money or anything, so what was Billy making him sign?

"Hey Billy," I smiled at him.

Billy gave a heart hearted smile back but otherwise ignored me and went back to staring at Charlie.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bells we need to talk have a seat." I shook my head.

I sat down, having no way to get out of the room at the present time.

"Now Bella, I need you to keep an open mind until I have said everything." What did he mean?

Charlie took a deep breath.

"When you first came to Forks you became good friends with Jacob, best friends I believe, you had friendly feelings for him, but he had ..._different_ feeling for you. And so Billy and I came to a..._understanding_...an agreement if you will. This 'arrangement' would only come into play if things..._changed _for Jacob and they have. Jacob has been waiting a long time for this arrangement and he can wait any longer and I can't hold it off any longer."

I still didn't understand what he was saying, what has this got to do with me and Jacob? Charlie paused not sure how to continue his sentence.

"I don't understand dad, what is this arrangement or agreement?"

"That you would sort of ...become...belong...to...Jacob."

"And?"

"And well, Jacob and Billy have come here to seal the deal so Jacob can have you."

I stared at him in horror.

He couldn't be serious. Jacob can't _have _me.

I won't and don't _belong _to Jacob.

Then I understood they were playing a joke on me, "haha very funny dad, Billy, very funny joke."

"This is no joke Bella, the contract is right here," he motioned towards the piece of paper on the coffee table. I shook my head, my breathing increased, _this can't be happening, _he's lying.

I ran to the door but fell into a hard chest.

Jacob.

It was Jacob but it wasn't _my_ Jacob. He had change physically, once a skinny little teenager he was now, a man, a buff man, he had put on like thirty pounds in muscle, and he was wearing a black sleeveless top that was tight against his chest showing all his muscles, he was _fit. _His once long black hair had been cropped short, showing more of his facial features.

Jacob had grabbed my wrists to stop me falling when I had banged into him.

"Jacob, please tell me this isn't true, this some kind of wild joke between you all, please." I literally begged.

He held my wrists a little tighter squeezing, I looked into his eyes for signs of amusement, there was none, and he looked dead serious.

"I wish it was Bella, I really do, I wish this wasn't happening either, or not in this way at least, I wanted it to be done smother, but there just instant the time anymore. I can't wait for you any longer." He looked almost apologetic.

I felt a tear in my eye. No. This is not happening.

"No...no...no!" i screamed, I lunged forward at Jacob hoping to wind him so I could get past but he didn't budge, it didn't even seem to affect him. So I began banging and punching his chest in the hope for some result. I could feel Charlie and Billy looking at me, I was making a fool of myself i know but if you where me wouldn't you have done the same?

Jacob had grown tired of my antics and so turned me around in one quick motion so my back was against his chest and my wrists were in his hands. "Calm down Bella, it's not that bad." He said rather calmly – _he's got some nerve_ I thought to myself.

I continued to thrash against him.

"Jacob, why don't you take Bella up to her room so she can calm down? We don't need her this precise moment in time."

"Dad, help me!" I screamed, before Jacob hauled me over his shoulder and started out of the door and into the hallway. "I'm sorry Bells." I heard my dad mutter. Sorry isn't good enough Charlie. That was all he could say? He's meant to protect me from this sort of thing to encourage it.

Jacob through me down on the bed and muttered "now you be a good girl and calm down, we don't want you to get ill now do we?" he said mockingly, before quickly running his hand down the side of my cheek and then leaving, locking the door behind him.

This couldn't be happening to me.

It's all a dream.

It's all a dream.

I kept chanting, over and over again.

I wish it was a dream, I wanted it to end, to wake up and discover I was still over Jessica's. I knew I wasn't but I wish I was.

Its strange how this morning I felt so happy, never enjoying my time in forks more, and how now I wish I had never come to this place.

I wish I had never come to forks.

I wish I had never met Jacob.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review and give me your opinion. Was that Jacob ok for you? Don't worry there is a lot more of darkcob to come yet. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and I will answer them as quickly as I can. **

**Please review if you do, I will update again tonight as well.**

**Also I would like to thank the following people for their reviews...**

**VampirePrincess**

**cosmoGirl666**

**Susanj01**

**girliegirl511**

**Aislynnrose2010**

**Ctulee06**

**Koto**

**LoriDuchess**

**Raeburns3**

**Mj**

**And thank you to everyone else who added this story to story and favourite alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mates**

**Chapter 2 – reasoning **

**This chapter has been changed, the ending at least, so I've put stars like this -******** where the new part begins. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Bpov**

Each tick of the clock brought me one second closer to the minute I hoped would never arrive. The minute Jacob would come back up to get me. Thankfully it was another 59 minutes before Jacob came back into the room.

I heard the door open; I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see his face he didn't say anything just stood there casually leaning against the door frame. "Bella," he said in a low voice, almost like a whisper but all the same I could hear it.

I didn't look up when he called my name; I didn't want to look at him, knowing I would just burst out into tears again. "Jacob, come on we're going," Billy called from the bottom of the stairs._ YES! He's finally going, and then I can try to get out of this place, out of forks and back to Arizona. _I thought to myself. Jacob didn't move when his dad called him, he just continued to look at me. At one point I sneaked a glance at him wondering why he still hadn't left yet, he was staring at me not even blinking.

"You'll have plenty of time to see her later; right now I want to go home. Then you can come straight back." Billy called, great so Jacob is coming back, so i will have to put my plan into action as soon as he's gone.

"Alright I'm coming," Jacob yelled back, he quickly walked over to me; I scrambled to the back of my bed trying to put more space between us. In one easy motion he grabbed my arm and stuck a needle into it. I instantly began to feel drowsy and the last thing I saw was the back of Jacob's head as he headed down the stairs. I tried to fight the drowsiness and the black that began to swirl around my eyes, I couldn't fight it for long and in the end I have up and just I blacked out.

**JPOV **

I looked down at Bella's now sleeping form; I didn't want to use the needle with her but my dad said it would be the only way to stop her trying to run away. I didn't want it to be like this, she shouldn't be forced into anything at least not by me.

Yet, because I am the selfish creature that I am I can't stand to be away from, her any longer. I'm surprised I even lasted this long, I only managed it because I knew if I took Bella back then I could hurt her as I was not yet in control of the dog inside of me.

I couldn't risk hurting Bella, or her ending up like Emily, now I am in control and can finally have her. She looked so peaceful in here silent sleeping form, she looked like an angel, a beautiful angel, _my_ angel.

It was hard to leave her, it was hard knowing that she was so close and yet so far, but it wouldn't be long now before she moved into the reservation, only a few more days. Until then I will stay at Charlie's with her so that I can keep an eye on her.

I walked down the slowly to see my dad and Charlie waiting at the foot of the stairs, my dad looked calm but Charlie looked like he could burst any moment. "Is she taken care of?" dad said I knew he meant had I drugged her so she wouldn't try anything, I nodded.

"She's not just some animal for you to just drug and use however you want her..."

"Charlie. Do you think I enjoy do that to Bella? I don't like the situation anymore than you do but Jacob has waited a very long time for Bella. It has been very hard for him to keep his distance." My dad said trying to reason with Charlie.

Charlie just scoffed in disgust. "Yeah right, I don't know why I even agreed to this, it's inhumane, it's pathetic, Bella isn't yours and she never will be..."

I growled at Charlie he instantly backed off. I could feel the animal inside me beginning to unleash it's self from the cage inside my head. I almost let it take control thankfully I didn't, when i got home I knew I would have to phase it get it under control before I saw Bella again.

"You forget your place Charlie, you made this deal and now you must honour it, preside, and we wouldn't want everyone knowing your secret would we?" That was all I had to say because I knew he would understand. He just nodded and so we left before anymore words could be said.

It was very hard keeping control on the way home; I had so much on my mind. But there was something that kept haunting me as I drove home, the look on Bella's face, it was a expression that I never wanted to see again, pure fear and to think I'm the cause of that fear. But why should Bella fear me? We used...we are best friends, nothing has changed, and I'm still her Jake just a little less human.

I unloaded dad's wheelchair and then he went inside to watch the laker's game. I ran over to Sam's and all the pack came out to greet me, several of them were stuffing muffins, Emily must have just backed a fresh bash.

"Well did it go ok?" Sam asked.

"You got your girl yet?" called Paul.

"Where is she?" Quil yelled.

They all bombarded me at once with questions, I decided to ingot them knowing that when I phased they would learn everything they needed to know through my thoughts. I stayed with the pack for a while but soon left when all they could talk about was when I'm going to get Bella into my bed.

I decided to go for a walk down on the beach, I tend to find the sea breeze and the salted sea smell helps me calm down. I looked down the beach, there were so many good memories here from my childhood and couldn't wait to share them all with Bella.

Oh wait that reminds me, I was meant to be there half an hour ago, I wondered which would be the quickest route, I phased and began running. The wind brushed through my fur and the mud beneath my feet was being kicked up behind me as I ran faster and faster towards the Swann residence.

Finally I arrived only moments until I saw her again, until I had her safely in my embrace. That's all I wanted was to keep her safe, to show her the love I have for her and hope some day she returns my love.I'll do anything to make her love me again and I pray I'll never see that face of pure pain and desperation as she realized I'm her devil.

**Bpov**

I don't know how long I was in darkness, could be minutes could be hours, but finally it ended and I could begin to see again. I shook my head trying to clear my vision; I looked to my side where I could hear someone breathing heavily.

"Bells are you awake?" it was my dad not Jacob.

I sat up, I looked at my dad, he looked worried and then it all came back to me, Jacob, agreement, belong ...no.

"Why?" Was all i asked.

Dad seemed confused by my question so I sat up straight so i could look him directly in the eye.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he looked shocked.

"Bella, I don't hate you i was just trying to..."

"So why did you do it?" I questioned him.

"They made me, I had no choice, oh Bells I'm so sorry."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do? There's nothing to do about it, the agreement is final."

I shook my head. "No, there has to be away...just help me get away..."

I couldn't continue

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mates**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone, thank you all for your help it was very helpful lol. I finally have an idea where this story is going to go. Bella does run away in this chapter but it's not the main run away that is later on in a future chapter.**

**I don't own twilight or Jacob [sadly, but thank you Stephanie for creating such a fab character and thank you Taylor Lautner for being so fit lol]**

**As you have given me such fab reviews I've written a longer chapter. **

**BPOV**

Looking into the eyes of a very mad Jacob is one of the scariest things I will ever do. It was just so petrifying; I've never seen him like this. His eyes were just pure black. You know they say the eyes are the window to the soul? Well from Jacob's eyes it looked like he didn't have a soul. I know that's a horrible thing to say about my best friend I should say old best friend. The truth is, he's no longer my best friend Jacob, I don't even know if that Jacob still existed. He wasn't here now that was for certain.

One thing that has been bothering me is how can he change so quickly in just a month or two? He's gone from being my best friend to a mad person who claims I 'belong to him.' I could sort of understand the growth thing, maybe just a teenage growth spurt. As for the rest the hair, the tattoo and the muscles I can't explain, one second they weren't there and the next they were.

Anyway, as he stood between me and the back door I had no chance of escaping that way and I didn't want to try and push past him for he would only push me back. I remembered the front door, had he closed it? I don't remember he had just rushed in here to stop me running away. That was my escape. I measured the distance from where I was stood and how fast I was run. I calculated if I could just get out of the door and into the woods then I'd been safe.

I took a deep breath, "I don't belong to anyone, at least of all _you_," with that I began to run for the door. "Bella no!" shouted Charlie but I ignored him, I had to get away. I got closer and closer to the door, I could almost feel the cool night breeze, "oh no you don't," I heard from behind as I was tackled to the ground.

Jacob flipped me over onto my back and grabbed my wrists with one hand, leaning in and whispering to my ear "try that once more I dare you and see what happens..."

He hauled me to my feet, "what you gonna do Jake huh? You can't hurt me. I'm not scared of you, I DON'T BELONG TO YOU. We _were_ friends but now you can forget it. You're just a naive boy who thinks just because you have a little bit of muscle and a tattoo you suddenly think you can control everything and everyone. Well I've got news for you MR, you can't!"

Jacob stared at me. He began to back away, I waited for him to shout but he didn't. Instead his breathing began to increase, his hands clenched at his shortly cut hair almost pulling it out, it looked like he was having a fit or something. Jacob backed further away from me, hitting the wall.

"Jacob are you ok?" asked Charlie

"I'm fine! I just need some air," he growled. He didn't look fine but I don't care about him not any more. With that he left out the back door. The front door was still open. I could run away now. Yes, if I went now I might just have a chance. I had to go before the psycho, aka Jacob returned. This was my best chance.

"If you're going to go Bells I suggest you go now, call when you safe," Charlie said motioning for the front door. I nodded and then ran. Forgetting about my bags and just grabbing the truck keys before running. I had to get away from forks. Now.

**Charlie's point of view**

I watched as my little girl raced out the door as fast as her legs would carry her. I knew it would be useless her running away, Jacob would catch her within minutes. So I only had to sit down and wait for him to bring her back. I knew it was going against my side of the bargain letting Bella escape but I wasn't just going to hand her over to him.

I had to at least make it look like I was protecting her. She thinks I am anyway, which is good enough. Even if it isn't the truth. I'm the reason she's running for her life right now, to worried about my own reputation to worry about my daughter. I didn't know anyone knew my secret, I thought I had covered my tracks. But then Jacob and Billy showed up threatening to tell everyone, I would have payed any price to keep my secret and I have. The price I paid was my daughter, her happiness and freedom. All for my own selfish greed.

I never knew Jacob would end up like he this, it is obvious he has changed, everyone can see it even Bella. But only I and those of the Quileute tribe know to the extent he has changed. He has changed into a monster. I've given my daughter to a monster. What kind of a father am I?

**JPOV**

I couldn't make sense of all that had just happened... I can't believe Bella had almost managed to run away despite the fact Charlie was watching her...wait Charlie was watching her. He let her escape. He's broken the agreement but I can sort of understand why he does have a conscience. Maybe he does care for _My _Bella.

I can't believe I had almost phased, I was so close to phasing, and I could have hurt her. She could be a replica of Emily right now.

I should explain the situation with my tribe. How we have different ..._rules_ to you humans. When we were human our emotions were weak, we could fall in love with almost anyone. But when we changed our emotions can change, become stronger, more intense, as I have explained before it is an emotion that can't easily be explained.

It's not just love that is more intense it's every emotion, so when Bella made me angry the wolf inside me just exploded. Off course I would never hurt her not intentionally anyway.

Now let me explain about our alpha, Sam had fallen in love with Leah Clearwater. When he changed the love continued, but it wasn't a true love, it wasn't an imprint.

Sam knew this but Leah was useful, kept him entertained sort of speak. He was always on the lookout for his true mate so that he could dump Leah. Emily showed up just as Sam was at breaking point. Leah had been driving him insane, she just wouldn't obey him. When Emily came along, Sam dumped Leah and took Emily instead, just like I have with Bella.

All the pack has now adopted Sam's method got a girl because it keeps them entertained. But only Sam and now I have our mates. I was just lucky in finding my mate straight away and I won't let anything happen to her. I love her more than I can say. That's why I can't risk getting angry at her but I can't help it.

"I thought you had everything under control," said Sam, coming out of the trees with just a pair of old ragged jeans on; he had obviously phased and run here. He knew that I was close to breaking point and that I had almost phased, he knew that I had lost control despite the fact I said I had control.

"I thought I did, it's just...I wasn't expecting..." I muttered.

"You weren't expecting Bella to try and run away were you? Oh come on Jacob, you've seen the way it is with the others. It was the same for Emily. It will be the same as you. Now as you've seen what it was like for the rest of us you should be able to control the situation better. Yes she will try to escape, she'll speak out at you, disobey you exacta and you deal with it not phase, understood."

I nodded he was right. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I won't lose control again.

"Speaking of running away," Sam said, he began to point. I looked through the darkened trees and bushes and on the main road I could just see a petite frame [Bella] running down the road.

"Great see you later Sam, I've got a girl to go and catch," I smiled. I loved a hunt. Even if it was Bella, though i wasn't happy that she was running away.

I began to run, faster and faster, she ducked into the trees trying to put me off as it was so dark. It felt good to run in this form, it gives me adrenaline to hunt something especially something I want. Unfortunately for Bella the dark doesn't affect me. I can see through the dark. All those years of eating carrots finally paid off not. It's only because I have wolf eyes. It's not just my eyes that have changed; my body temperature has increased by 100degrees as well. My body heals faster than is humanly possible and I can lift heavy things with just one hand.

In and out of the trees, Bella was almost beginning to put a bit of distance between us. But being Bella meant that she couldn't stay up right for very long she had fallen over a branch that had stuck out of the ground. She tried to scramble over the branch to get up.

I've got to admire her she's got enthusiasm anyway. Even if it is for the wrong reason. I slowed down as I closed the gap between us. "Hello Bella, nice evening isn't it?" she began to squirm harder. She looks so cute when she's scared. A weird thing to say I know but when you're as madly in love with her as I am she can look cute anyway.

I knelt down beside her, she was tiring now, and I could hear her frantic breaths and her drumming heart beat. I put an arm on her shoulder but she quickly backed away.

"Get away from me Jake."

I looked at her, cocking my head to the side, "now why would I do that Bella huh? You think I've chased you this far to go back empty handed. As i mentioned earlier you are mine and I won't let you go."

She laughed a most beautiful but fake laugh that has ever graced her lips. A pair of lips that could be put to so much better use, kissing me for one.

"I'm not your Jake yea?"

I rolled my eyes, the whole I don't belong to thing again. Yes she does and soon I'll prove it.

"If you say so, now I'm bored."I walked over to her into easy steps. Grabbed her as gently as I could and swept her into my arms. It felt so reassuring when she was in my arms, it felt so right. She didn't bother to fight and so slowly I made my way back to the house and to a rather anxious Charlie.

**Bpov**

I was so close to escaping, if it wasn't for that branch I could almost be in Seattle by now. Not in Jacob's strong arms. The night was cold; I had been in such a rush that I had forgotten to put a fleece on. However I wasn't cold Jacob's warm body made sure of that. I couldn't understand how he didn't have frost bite because he was shirtless. I felt a little bit uneasy about being of the ground, I was sure Jacob was going to drop me but my weight didn't seem to affect him at all.

"You know it doesn't have to be like this," he said, stopping looking down at me, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"Like what?" I said.

"Like you're some kind of prisoner and I are some kind of psycho, we could still be Bella and Jake best friends," he said, i thought he was joking but he showed no sign of a smirk or smile.

"No we couldn't Jake, those two people are gone, no Bella's still here but her best friend Jacob has gone and been replaced by a clone psycho."

"You believe that if you want to but he is still here, he is me. If you didn't act like such a little girl then the 'clone' as you put it wouldn't be here at all."

"Oh well sorry for being forced into something I don't want to by the people I cared about most..."

"You're acting like a spoilt brat. Try seeing this from my point of view, I don't like this anymore than you."

"Whatever. Now let me down I can walk."

He finally let me down when we reached the door. Charlie was waiting he looked anxious, almost like he knew I'd get caught. Once inside, all the doors and windows were locked and Jacob had a word with Charlie. Some point whilst they were in the kitchen I had fallen asleep on the couch and had a horrible nightmare.

**Jpov**

I took Charlie into the kitchen, closing the door so Bella couldn't hear us.

"She almost escaped today, twice." I said.

"Yea, I don't know how." He said avoiding my gaze, a sign he was guilty.

"Cut the rubbish Charlie I know you let her out, but it won't happen again will it?"

"I'm not going along with this any longer," he muttered.

I walked up to him, he backed up against the counter, I was twice the size of him now there was no way he could fight me.

"You don't have a choice Charlie, now deal with it and if she escapes once more it will be on you head." With that I left the room to see Bella's sleeping form on the couch. She looked so peaceful. I put a blanket over her, kissed her forehead, "good night my angel," glared once more at Charlie and then left.

Outside Sam was waiting. I nodded at him who nodded back. Out of the woods came to more of the pack, Quil and Embry my two best friends. I trusted they would make sure nothing happened to Bella during the night. Their wolf eyes glowed in the darkened background.

I took one more look at Bella's house before leaping forward and into my wolf from and into the moonless sky.

**So what did you think of darkcob and how he tried to compromise? Bella's as feisty as ever and she won't give up without a fight. There is still lots more to come I assure you. I hope this was a good chapter let me know. **

**Thank you all for your reviews they mean so much to me.**

**Thank you also to Rae 3 for asking to be my beta I look forward to working with you. **

**Please review.**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mates **

**Chapter 4**

**By Edward's wife since 1918**

**Thankyou all for your reviews they mean the world to me.**

**Thank you especially to Raeburns3 for being my beta, I've gotta say she's a fab beta and has taken this story to a whole new level. Thank you!**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up full of confusion as to whether last night I had a dream or nightmare I suppose. It seemed so real, but it couldn't have been, _could it_? In this dream _or nightmare _I had been running away from something..._someone._

Was it a monster?

No. It was _Jacob_.

I was confused. _Why_ would I be running away from Jacob? He's like my best friend.

But then I think deeper, _hang on a second_, that was _no_ dream, it was _real_. I had run away from psycho Jacob last night only to be caught and falling asleep on the couch. So _how_ did I end up here? _Charlie must have carried me up_, I thought as I sat up and stretched. My legs seemed to ache a bit from my struggles last night but it wasn't too bad. I walked over to my window, opened it up and sun streamed into my room, flooding it with light. For some creepy reason I expected Jacob to be outside my window but thankfully he wasn't.

Making my way quietly down the stairs, I realised he wasn't downstairs either; he was nowhere to be seen _thank God_. Charlie was fast asleep on the couch. I suppose this was as good a chance as any to try and escape, Jacob wasn't around and Charlie was fast asleep. I went upstairs got dressed and tried to quietly sneak out the doors.

"Bells?" _Once again my attempt of trying to escape is ruined,_ I groaned internally.

"Hey dad," I said, trying to replace the grimace with a smile.

"Where you going?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Um...just going to school," I lied. I couldn't exactly say running away, _now could I_?

He looked at the clock that was on the coffee table, 8:15 school starts at 8:30.

"Oh is that the time? Just let me grab my car keys and we'll be off." Charlie began rushing around, looking for his shoes. He glanced quickly in the mirror checking he was presentable, after all, as police Chief of Forks he always had to look his best.

"_We_?" I asked.

He couldn't be about to say what I think he was.

"Yes, Jacob doesn't want you to go to school on your own. _One_, in case you run away and two, in case you have an accident. As he isn't here to take you this morning, I will. But I think he's picking you up after school."

Great so now I can't run away all day. I have to give some credit to Jacob though; he's not as dumb as I thought he would be. He knows I'll try and run away again and he's got Charlie to watch over me.

"I'd rather go on my own dad," I said trying and failing to be convincing. Sadly Charlie knows me to well and it doesn't work as well as I hoped.

"No, it's no bother Bells, I'll drive you. Now come on we don't want to be late," he commanded.

I didn't want to say anymore as I knew he would suspect something. It's embarrassing getting a ride to school with your dad, or any parent. But it's even _more _embarrassing when it's in a squad car. More so, your _dad's_ squad car.

Charlie pulled up outside Forks High School. _Everyone_ of my friends were there so when I got out of the car and Charlie said "have a good day," they all laughed. Not a good way to begin the day and I was in no laughing mood.

I wanted the day to go slowly,. I've never wanted to stay in school before but when it was the choice of being in school or being with..._him_ I'd rather be in school hands _down_. I even asked all the teachers if they needed any help after school. All the nerds had already beaten me to it so the teachers didn't need any help.

I glanced pitifully at my watch . Two-fifty two. Eight minutes till hell arrives to collect me.

Fifty three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Only two more minutes left.

Nine…

One more minute of freedom.

_Three o'clock._

**Note: I liked the whole 'count down to freedom' thing you go going on here, but you don't usually see numbers in books, so I changed it for wording instead. I hope you don't mind. **

The bell began to chime, grudgingly reminding me of what awaited for me outside as everyone _apart _from me rushed out of the classroom. I, however, chose to dawdle. I wanted to prolong my freedom for as much as I could milk it for but there is only so much walking slowly one can do.

It was raining outside (when isn't it?) and I could see everyone putting their hoods up or books over their heads - after all for some books don't matter if they get wet but hair is something that must be protected at all costs - and making a run for their cars. Jessica and Angela waved goodbye from their cars before speeding off into the mist of the rain.

I looked around in the vain hope that Jacob wouldn't be here.

_Yeah_, like I'd be that lucky.

That would have been the perfect chance to escape but of course Jake wouldn't let that happen.

I really couldn't see Jacob; it was only when there were a few cars left in the car lot that I saw a figure, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans standing next to a motorbike. Slowly the figure turned - and much to my dismay - it was Jacob. He began to walk towards me through the torrential downpour - rain trailing down his hardened face and soaking into his tee. A part of me screamed _run,_ but I couldn't. Something seemed to be holding me where I was, only to let him move closer.

I put my hood up and thought,_ let's get this over with_ and began to walk the rest of the distance towards Jacob.

"Hey," he nodded, but not smiling. Which didn't really surprise me. He never smiles these days, obviously all part of the 'new' Jacob. The one who doesn't care about anyone other than himself.

He made a move to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "Bella, don't make a scene here."

"Why not? You scared someone will see us?"

"No. I'm not in the mood to deal with your games, so come on."

"I'm not getting on that thing," It was an old motor bike that looked like it came from the junk yard. It didn't look safe.

"Fine, I'll just go pay your mom a visit then..."He gave me a sly look before holding out a helmet and motioning for me to get on. Regrettably I did; he knows how to keep me at bay anyway.

He slammed his foot on the kick-start and the motor bike came to life, "Hold on tight," he laughed before speeding me off, making me grab hold of him so I wouldn't go flying off the end.

The rest of the week seemed to pretty much be the same, every morning Charlie would take me to school and then Jacob would bring me back, spend some of the evening with us - much to my dismay - before disappearing.

I never got that chance to run away as there was someone was _always _watching me. Even in my room I felt I had no privacy, I could feel eyes on me and constantly and it didn't fail in creeping me out.

Only on Friday did things start to change. Instead of Jacob picking me up Charlie picked me up instead.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, curiously.

"He's had to go out, got to get ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"You're moving into the reservation remember?"

_Hold the phone_, that can't be right. It's Saturday tomorrow. No! I'll have to cut some time and run away tonight. If the devil gets me into his lair I'll never come out. How could I get away with it?

Then I remembered all the girls had invited me to go to the cinema with them. Maybe I could say I was going to the cinema and then run away. Yes, that would work. First, I needed to get Charlie out of my hair.

"Dad, can I go to the cinema with the girls tonight?" I asked. Charlie looked across from me. He looked tired, stressed and had obviously had a bad day at work. He had big black bags under his eyes I wish I could blame on his job, but I knew sadly in fact it was all because of me. Jacob had told Charlie to stay up to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

"Bells, this better not be another attempt escape again because Jacob is losing his patience with you."

"No, it's not; all I want is to see my friends for one last time before I move to the reservation. Please dad. I won't run away. I promise."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Deciding whether he believed me or not I guessed.

"Fine, but you better not run away and _don't tell Jacob_, he'll have my head on a platter otherwise."

My eyes widened as I remembered Jacob's threat that he would hurt my family if I tried to run away. I knew it was selfish of me, but I had to. I could never live with Jacob.

**Jpov**

_One more day. _That's all I've got to wait. One more day until she's _all mine_. Not that she isn't mine already but she will be officially mine in less than twenty-four hours. I will finally have her all to myself, no family to stop us, no friends to stop us, or _anyone _for that matter because no one can stop our love.

It's our destiny, our future, our love...

_Yea Jake, one slight problem with that… SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU_, Paul's arrogant thoughts rippled through my head pulling me out of the trance that Bella had put me in. Or her beautiful face had put me in.

_YET_, I growled.

_I won't be surprised if she hates you, after how you've treated her_, Seth, our youngest pack member and softest decided to add.

_Stay out of this Seth, you're too young to understand, _I snapped, bearing my sharp incisors at him.

_Jacob and Bella sitting in the tree, K. I. S. S. I. N.G. first comes love second comes marriage..._

_Shut up Paul! _My anger was beginning to grow inside of me; one of the problems with being a wolf is the entire pack can read your thoughts, your desires...your _every_ feeling.

_Why? It's true isn't it? You want to be married to her don't you Jake huh? Don't you want her to love you? To be there when you come home? To give you miniature Bella's and Jacob's? _He taunted.

_Not yet._

_It won't happen Jake, she doesn't love you and she never will. You're just an annoying little love sick puppy who follows her around everywhere-_

That was the last straw. I turned off course and lunged straight for Paul. My jaw snapped at his fur and missing him by millimetres. I lunged again and so did Paul, _what's the matter Jake? Don't like it when people tell you the truth? _We both collided with each other. His paw connected with my jaw, fracturing it, but it healed within seconds.

I was about to strike again when my paw stopped in mid air, I froze so did Paul.

_Both of you stop it now!_ Sam commanded and our bodies collapsed under the weight of his command. As the alpha of our pack Sam has the ability to make us do whatever we want, the power to take our free will if you may, he has the power to do that to us where as we can only do it to our mates. Maybe I'll use it to keep Bella from running away.

I phased back into my human form.

"Jacob stop trying to attack Paul every time he annoys you," Sam said whilst the rest of the pack phased and joined the circle that was forming.

"Tell him then he's the one who..."

"JACOB!" I looked around to see Billy coming out of the house and straight towards us.

"What's up?"

"It's Bella," he said looking worried.

I sighed. Should have guessed.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's not at Charlie's."

I looked at my watch, _four-thirty_, Bella should be home by now. Charlie had picked her up today instead of me. I missed picking her up; it gave me some comfort knowing that she was safely home.

"How can she not be at Charlie's he picked her up...you don't think she's run away again do you?"

"I don't know, I rang the house and asked Charlie if I could speak to her and he said she was busy, but later confessed she wasn't there."

I growled loudly. This is the third time Charlie has helped her get away, he's meant to be on _our_ side!

I looked at Sam who nodded, he understood, I began to run. "Run along Jacob! Go find your bitch!" yelled Paul, just before he got out of hearing distance.

I burst through the doors of the Swan house. Charlie was in the kitchen. I crossed the floor in three long strides and grabbed him by his neck, squeezed a little and growled.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me Charlie." I spat. I was in no mood to be messed around.

"She's gone to the cinema with her friends."

"Why?"

"She wanted to see them once more before tomorrow."

"Did it occur to you that you should have told me? That she could run away?"

He shook his head.

"She's mine Charlie, the soon you both realizes that the better." I released him and he began coughing.

I raced back out the house and towards Seattle.

_You better be there Bella or there will be hell to pay._

_**Bpov**_

We came out of the film in a fit of hysterics. The film we had seen was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. _Get him to the Greek_. It had made me totally forget about Jake or running away. For now.

"That was the funniest film ever!" Jessica giggled, since the end of the film she had gone hyper. All the popcorn and coke had gone to her head. I loved this side of Jessica; it's one we only saw when Eric wasn't around. I was going to miss it, she was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. I didn't want to leave my friends but Jacob made it impossible for me to stay.

"Enjoy the film?" Came a voice out of the darkness that I really didn't want to hear.

Jacob. Again.

What was he doing here?

My dad must have told him. This cannot be happening; he has _not_ ruined my plans again!

_Oh, but he has._

"Jake? What you doing here?" I asked, approaching him slowly.

"I've come to pick you up, you asked me to remember?" he said giving me a sly smile, and he had a slight twinkle in his eye that said to me_ ha ha I've stopped you again_.

"Bella? Are you going to introduce us?" asked Jess, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Not likely, _I wanted to say.

You could see at once that she was attracted to him; I mean who wouldn't be with his muscles and facial features. On the outside, he was one of the finest guys I had ever seen (truthfully.)

So, Jess your _welcome _to him. But you won't want him when you know what he's _really _like under that fake, charming smile.

"Jess this is Jacob Black, Jacob this is Jessica Stanley."

Jacob extended his large hand and Jessica shook it, "Pleased to meet you Jacob."

"Pleased to meet you too Jessica, I love meeting friends of Bella's; it helps me become more a part of her life."

Her eyes widened. "Oh you two are..."

"-Dating?" Jacob finished for her. Oh God he's such a _liar_!

"Yes we are, aren't we Bella?" he asked holding out a hand. I had no choice but to nod, he had just shown me up in front of my friends. Of all times to play nice guy he chooses now.

"Cool," Jess chirped.

"You ready Bells? Charlie wants you home by ten, remember?" I nodded reluctantly.

"See you soon girls," Jacob began to pull me out of the cinema and I knew I had no chance of escape now.

He didn't have his motor bike this time instead he had my truck.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked starting the engine.

"Yeah. Until you showed up."

He glared across at me. "Well that's the last time that will be happening anyway. You're lucky you're not being punished. _Yet_. I can't exactly punish you in front of Charlie but if you play up once more then, _honey_, I assure you there will be hell."

I didn't answer him, I just looked out of the window, and all the stars were shining brightly. I wondered what tomorrow would be like. If he would keep me locked in a cellar or something.

Who knows?

Jacob's got a mind of his own now and whether I like it or not I've got to put up with it until I can actually get _away_.

And it would have to be soon.

But first, I will just have to deal with tomorrow, and whatever it may bring...

**so what did you think? I hope it was good.**

**Please review **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mates**

**By edward's wife since 1918**

**Hey everyone, so here's another chapter. Thankyou all for your reviews! They mean the world to me. **

**Thankyou to Raeburns3 for helping me with my story, it would never have gotten to where it is if it wasn't for her.**

**Chapter 5**

It's finally come.

My worst nightmare.

The day my life was sure to change and not for the better.

The day I move to the Reservation. The home of my former best friend and, to me, the devil incarnate himself.

It's six in the morning here in the rainy Olympic Peninsula in the small town of Forks, and I, Isabella Marie Swan, cannot sleep due to the fact my nightmare has finally turned into a huge part of my reality. I've been waking up every hour gasping for the stagnant air of my bedroom that I knew I would surely miss. I don't think I've ever had such a restless sleep. It was probably down to the fact I didn't know what to expect today.

What will it be like when I get there?

What will he be like?

These two questions have been there, in the back of my mind all night. I suppose I will find out soon enough.

Sitting at breakfast with Charlie was awkward, we didn't say anything, and there was nothing to say. I made no attempt to speak to him and to be honest, I didn't really want to. He betrayed me in the truest form; he's the reason I'm even in this situation. If he had just stood up to Jacob, then maybe we wouldn't be here now.

"Are all your things packed?" he asked. I glanced up at him, this being the first time I really looked at Charlie all morning. He seemed rougher than usual. He looked tired, more tired than usual. His eyes were blood shot. His hair was pointing in every possible direction. He looked distressed. But the reason as to why I couldn't understand. I was the one who should be distressed.

He's not going to have to put up with Jacob.

I just nodded, not wanting to speak to him. About an hour later we left my old home and headed to the new one. I looked back at the house with a sudden feeling of sadness; I didn't want to leave this home. I haven't felt this sad since I moved away from my mom and Phil.

The drive, which I hoped would be a long one turned out to take only ten minutes. As soon as I could see the mountains behind La Push I knew my fate had arrived.

Charlie pulled to a stop just outside of the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. Where we would be waiting for Jacob. He was nowhere to be seen yet. I was glad, the longer he took the better. I savoured these last few minutes of freedom.

I knew they would be my last, at least for a while. It wouldn't be long before I ran away again.

"If you've left anything behind just let me know and I can bring it over," Charlie muttered, he was trying to make conversation. Unfortunately for him I was in no good mood to talk.

"Whatever. If I have, then I can just come and get it myself, it's not like I'm going to be here long."

"Bells, don't start that again. Please try and understand that you're Jacob's now and I very much doubt if he'll just let you run away. Again."

"This actually has nothing to do with Jacob! If you had just stood up to him, told him 'no' then I wouldn't be off to my own personal living hell!" I screamed in fury, shoving open the car door and getting out. Where earlier I had been nervous and scared, I now felt angry and upset. All the feelings I had be holding in all week finally came out.

I began to storm off; I didn't want to see him. I think I would rather be with Jacob instead of him (at that moment anyway). The one person I thought I could always rely on and he does this to me! Sells me as if I'm an animal. Or worse…

"Bella get back in the car! This is not the time for acting childish! Ok it's done! I wish I hadn't made the deal but I have so let's just got on with it..." He had now gotten out of the car. I turned around to face him, livid.

"You know what I wish? I wish that I had a different dad!"

Charlie's eyes widened. He didn't say anything. He was looking into the distance; I turned around to something I hadn't even realised was watching, whilst I was having my little rant.

Jacob.

He was leaning casually against his car. He wore only a light brown pair of three quarter jeans and his chest was bare. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. Not looking back at Charlie. I didn't want to see him. Off course I didn't want to see Jacob anymore but I couldn't be bothered to argue at the moment.

We both got into the car. Jacob got the car turned around and drove me to the gates of hell.

**Charlie's POV**

I watched as my little girl disappeared into the distance with him. I was more than a little upset. That is not how I wanted to say goodbye. Why did I have to snap at her? She didn't deserve that and yet I did deserve her last words to me. She did deserve a different dad. One who would do a better job than me. Maybe that's why Renée left me. Secretly she knew I would be a terrible father.

Bella needed a dad who would protect her, comfort her, give her the 'talk', and meet her boyfriends and so on. I would never do that. I have never done that. I haven't protected her because I gave her to an old friend's son just to save my own skin.

Not only that, but there are so many things Bella will never do. Have boyfriends (definitely not Jacob category). Go and party with friends. Go to university.

All because of me.

Bella POV

We pulled up outside Jacob's house. It seemed darker than usual. Maybe that's just because the last time I was here I was a guest not a prisoner. Billy came to the door, he smiled.

"Welcome Bella, I hope you're happy here," Billy said cheerfully beckoning me in; Jacob grabbed my bags and followed me inside. As if, I mentally snorted, I would never be happy here. Maybe once. Not now. Not ever.

At the end of the corridor on the second floor was what I presumed was my room. I opened it, it was nothing like I expected, and it looked exactly like my old room. A bed, wardrobe, desk and all the other stuff you would expect in a room. Jacob set my bags down, "I'll leave you to unpack. But one thing before I leave, don't even bother trying to escape, the window by there has an alarm and will go off it is tampered with."

"I'll find some way to escape. There is no way I am staying here with you!" I spat at him.

He had me up against the wall in seconds. He grabbed me by the neck in his rough hands and crushed me against the wall. "Listen Bella. Get this into your head because I am fed up of saying it! YOU ARE MINE. Deal with it."

He tightened his grip on me once more before storming out of the room, slamming the door and I heard a 'click' the sound of a door being locked.

I slumped against the wall, still gasping for air. The fact he was still persisting that I was his made me want to run away even more.

Propped up in a daze against the wall, I must have lost track of time because a few hours later there was a sound of a door being opened. Jacob was back. I didn't move.

"Get up." He commanded. I just ignored him. "Get up." He growled once more. I shook my head. So he grabbed my arm, yanked me up by force as if I weighed nothing and pulled me towards the door, down the stairs and into the living room.

Sitting on the couch was a girl I had never seen before. She was from the tribe I could tell from her bronze skin. Something was off about her though, her scars. Big scars that ran down one side of her face in great jagged slashes. It was a horrible sight but I didn't react to it. Underneath those scars she was probably really pretty. Perhaps Jacob had brought her here to scare me or perhaps she was another one of Jacob's.

"Bella this is Emily, Emily this is myBella," Jacob introduced us, "Emily will be watching you tonight as I have to go out." He pulled me closer. So only I could his whispered threat "So don't try anything." With that he disappeared. I was left alone with this so called Emily.

"Hey Bella," she said, she seemed nice enough.

"Hey Emily," I muttered, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. I could try and run for the door but Jacob's warning seemed to put me off for now.

"You can sit down you know I won't bite." So I sat down. It was awkward for a moment.

"So how you liking it here?" she asked.

"I've only been here an hour or so and I already hate it. I hate Jacob. I hate this place." There was no point in sugar coating it.

"Oh like that huh? To be honest I'm not surprised. I felt like that when Sam took me away from my family and brought me here."

"Sam? Sam Uley?"

She nodded.

"I didn't have him down as that sort of person." I muttered. Sam Uley of all people, when I had met Sam before he seemed nice. Then again after that when I came over here with Jacob - when we were friends - he seemed different. Jacob had said he was different. Sam looked like what Jacob did now.

Could Jacob finally of joined Sam's group?

No.

He said he would never join them.

He lied.

"He's not really, all the gang have one, there's about six of them in total."

"So that's meant to make me feel better? That there are more of you?"

"Once you get used to it, being here is ok, the guys are hardly ever here anyway. So it's just us girls, its great fun."

Sure it is.

It's fun to be some one's prisoner.

"Well unfortunately it's not for me. I'm going to be out of here as soon as possible."

She smiled, shaking her head at me, chuckling softly, "Good luck with that, the rest of us can't get out at the best of times so I doubt you will get away."

"I will, I have to I can't stay with Jake...he's nuts...he's so controlling and aggressive…"

"Hey, hey, don't blame Jake, it's not his fault. I can't really explain but just give Jacob a chance he doesn't like this anymore than you. Maybe one day, when you've been with him as long as I have with Sam you'll understand."

"Won't happen." I muttered.

"Fine then, listen up. We will help you get away, do a group run away maybe. But it will be a while. So for the time being let Jacob get to trust you. He has to if we've even got a chance of running away."

Yes! I was going to get away. With all these girls I'm sure I'm going to run away. One slight problem I have to get Jacob to trust me first.

Oh the joy's of having something to look forward to.

**So what did you think? I hope it was ok please review. **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**By edward's wife since 1918**

**Thanks to Rae for another fab chapter! Enjoy**

**BPOV**

The days passed slowly. I got into a routine - an extremely boring one at that. I hated it, but it also meant I hardly ever saw Jacob as he was always away. I sat on the couch, waiting for Jacob's return. He had been gone all day, leaving me early this morning. He left me a note saying he'd be gone all day. The other girl's had come over earlier to discuss our plan of escape; apparently it was a full proof plan, they were 'experts' at running away. _Apparently_.

**Flashback**

_I spent most of the day at Emily's with all the girls, we had so much to plan and hopefully this time I would get to Florida. It was only a few days away now and everything had to be perfect. _

"_This is going to be the best run away ever! Maybe we'll actually get away this time!" squealed Shannon in excitement. Shannon being Paul' s so called 'partner.'_

"_Don't get your hopes up Shan; I'll be surprised if we get any further than the boundaries," said Leah._

"_Such hope you have for us Leah," said Emily calmly. _

"_Oh come on Emily, you know as well as I do it will be harder, especially with Jake. He's actually going to want to hunt this time and he's the best tracker in the pack." _

"_Well we best hope he doesn't then, don't we?"_

_I wondered what they meant by Jake being the best tracker. Jake seemed pretty average to me. He wasn't extremely clever or anything - I admit he packed muscle but that was just from working out or whatever. But the more I thought about it, the more I got to observe Jake's almost animal behaviour and I began to wonder if there was more to this equation… _

A loud _**bang**_awoke me from my memory of earlier. I bolted into a sitting position it gave me such a shock. There was the sound of smashing china from the hallway. Cautiously, I walked into the hallway to find Jake standing in the doorway way, or a wet version of Jacob. His normal ebony hair looked almost silver from this angle, due to the rain water lingering in the strands, and dripped water all over the dull grey carpets. Like always his shirt was off; the weather not really having seemed to affected him at all. "How was your day?" I asked as innocently as I could, I was getting better and better at acting like I cared.

He growled in response.

"Fine," he snapped.

I walked up to him as if to go and hug him, knowing that he seemed to like it when I was in his embrace, but instead of embracing me like he normally did he_ pushed _me away with quite force.

"Leave me alone Bella," he stormed upstairs, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. I shook my head behind his retreating figure. _What the hell was that for? _Could he be in on our plan?

No way.

So I just sat back down on the sofa and waited for him to come back down like I knew he would.

**JPOV**

Leaving Bella everyday is a heartbreaking thing to do. I'm always scared she'll be gone when I get back. Like one day I'll come home and I won't be able to find her. I worry she'll hurt herself in the house on her own so I always make sure someone is with her. Normally Emily. Only because I trust her not to let anything happen to Bella.

What makes it worse is that I haven't told Bella yet that I am a wolf and belong to a pack, although, I know she senses something is different about me. I think it scares her, but that's just what my animal instincts are telling me.

Today I left Bella with Emily and the other girls. Bella needed _girl company_. Soon I figured I would be able to let Bella go anywhere on the reservation. She seems to be readjusting very well. _Too _well maybe. Since that first conversation she had with Emily she has seemed to have changed. She hasn't done anything wrong since them.

I smiled to myself. This meant I wouldn't' have to be forceful with her.

_Don't think she's so innocent Jacob. Those girls are planning something I'm sure of it. All of them are acting weirdly like they did a few months ago with their so called 'escape'. _Paul commented.

I growled, _They're not planning to escape and if they are then MY BELLA is not a part of it. _

She wouldn't leave me. Ever.

_Really? I was always under the impression she hated you. _He snickered.

_She doesn't._ I insisted determinedly.

_So she's with you by choice?_

_No...but she does love me...she just hasn't realised it yet. _

_Of course Jacob. _He chuckled sarcastically.

My hackles raised on the back of my neck in defence, _You're just jealous Paul because you haven't found your true mate yet and you've only got Shannon to fill that empty gap of yearning for your mate. _I sneered.

He snarled at me_, Shut it Jacob. Shannon is my mate. The feeling is just taking a while to develop that's all. _

_Of course Paul, _I chuckled sarcastically.

The rest of the day Paul and I continued to argue and although it seemed trivial at the time, deep down inside, each comment he made about Bella and I tore at my heart a little more. Everything he was saying was true but I just couldn't admit it to myself.

Lucking during our patrol we managed to hunt down and kill a few stray bloodsuckers which helped relieve most of my tension.

At the end of the day, I phased back and began to walk back towards my house. Only moments till I saw my Bella. I'd actually get to spend some time with her now.

"Jacob!" Sam called from the tree line. I rolled my eyes. _Please don't tell me I have to go on night shift again, _I thought desperately. Being on nightshift everyday this week has not only been exhausting, but also meant that I could spend time with Bella.

"What is it Sam?"

"Someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Charlie."

I growled, "What does he want?"

"You'll see."

I walked over to Charlie who was parked down the road a little. He looked exhausted; his hair was messy and greasy. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had stubble on his chin.

"WHERE'S BELLA!" He yelled staggering forward, _great he was drunk_. My wolf nose picked up the stench of alcohol on his breath before he was even close to me.

"Away from you," I said calmly.

"Give me my Bella! I want my Bella back!"

"Charlie _calm down_."

"No...I'm ...fed up of you..." he said pointing his grubby fingers at my chest. "Taking whatever you want of mine. You cant just black mail me into having my daughter!"

I sighed in annoyance, "Charlie, you're drunk. Go home."

"No, I want Bella back."

I laughed, "Well tough luck. She's _mine_. You gave her to me. Remember?"

"No…I…Give her back to me!" He staggered from foot to foot.

"I don't think she'd want a father as pathetic and as stupid as you anyway. She's better off with me now." My anger was beginning to rise; I could see the other pack members starting to arrive now. Charlie was surrounded. I clenched my fingers together in anticipation.

"NO!"

He pulled out a short hand gun which was tucked under his dishevelled Police jacket, his fingers shook as he aimed it straight at me without hesitation.

The sight of it in his hands didn't faze me at all, "You don't want to do that Charlie."

"Oh...I think I do." He muttered.

_**BANG!**_

**Charlie's POV**

I shot him. I actually shot him. Wow, I had a better shot when I'm drunk than I do when on the job. Not that I have a job anymore. But I don't care. I don't care about anything. All I care about now is getting my little girl back. I was a fool to give her up so easily like I did. I needed her back. As soon as I gott her back she and I will go somewhere else - Florida maybe so she can see Renee.

Jacob grasped his wound before my eyes, his eyes widened as his breathing got heavier and more strained until he collapsed right before me, his bloody hands pressing against the wound. His other friends from his cult rushed to his aid, and stopped the others from coming any closer with remorse.

_He was gone._

They bowed their heads as everything went silent.

I smiled gleefully to myself and looked towards the small house. Bella was only a few steps away from me.

A strange noise brought be out of my happy reverie. It sounded like a laugh coming from the group of mourners. It was a muffled laugh at first but soon became clearer to hear. The crowed parted slowly until I could see Jacob's _laughing, _bloody,body lying on the floor.

Jacob sat up on the floor pooled with his own blood and began to laugh harder. My eyes widened in horror.

How was it possible? He was dead. I saw it.

I killed him.

"Hello again Charlie."

He stood up, shaking himself off. He reached into his stomach, still with a great hole in the middle of it, and pushed his fingers in, digging around for a bit until he found what he was looking for. The small silver bullet covered in his fresh blood. He walked over to me. His eyes on fire, his white teeth smirking.

I felt like I had lost my mind.

"Did you lose something Charlie?" he asked, showing me the bullet in his bloody palm.

I aimed my gun at him again, but he just laughed, "You really don't want to do that again, _do you Charlie_?"

He snatched the gun from my weak hands lifted his knee up and bent my gun in half over it with one hand.

"What the hell are you?" I stuttered

"Hmm...well that's a tricky one…" He pretended to think, "I guess...I'm your worst nightmare." I felt the blow to my head before I saw it coming. My head hit to cold floor and I dizzily felt the feeling of the hot blood seep out of my head.

His friends just sniggered around him.

"Jacob...leave it, he's not worth it. Get inside to Bella." One of his friends called.

Jacob nodded above me, "Now run along. Before I do what I did to that gun to you and don't worry , I'll tell Bella you said hi." He smirked before storming of towards the house.

**JPOV**

I slammed the door shut behind me, my anger boiling, how dare Charlie think he can show up here and try and take Bella?

"How was your day?" Bella asked casually approaching me. I growled back. I was in no mood to make small talk with her. I had to calm down.

"Fine," I snapped. Bella walked over to me her arms out stretched. This normally meant she wanted a hug or she knew by now I wanted one. Normally I would have been desperate to go into her embrace. Instead I pushed her away.

"Leave me alone Bella," I stormed upstairs, and into my room slamming the door behind me.

What had I done? Had I pushed her away? What was that about? For months I've wanted her to embrace me because she _wanted_ to but when she finally does, I push her away.

_Jacob you are messed up._

I didn't come down for the rest of the evening.

I waited for Bella to come to me.

**BPOV**

Jacob hadn't said anything to me all evening. It was infuriating. I hadn't been acting nice to him for all this time for nothing, just for him to decide that he can turn moody and ruin all my plans.

I walked upstairs and into his room.

"I brought you some food Jacob." I announced. He looked up, smiled gently, and sat up from his casual position on his bed.

"Thank you."

"You know tomorrow? Can I go over Emily's?" I broached gently.

_Please let him say yes. Please say yes._

"I don't see why not."

_YES! _

**BPOV**

Today was the day I made my getaway. I said my 'pretend goodbyes' to Jacob and made my way over to Emily's. All the girls were ready for tonight. Jacob had said I could stay the night. But what he didn't know was that I would be gone longer much more than one lonesome night.

_More like forever._

As nightfall approached, began to get excited. I began to get a warm nervous feeling in my stomach and it was an amazing. I hadn't felt like this in days.

"We ready?" Emily asked.

I nodded as did everyone else and we got into a car and disappeared into the night.

**JPOV**

I ran along the border on my normal route with Paul on my right side.

_So Jake how's your stomach? _He joked.

_Everyone laughed. _I grudged. _It's killing me._

_No you mean it did kill you. _Paul laughed.

_Ha ha._

_Everyone everyone! Come quickly! _Seth's panicked voice entered our joined minds.

_What is it Seth? _

_Meet me by the edge of the forest._

I wondered what could be wrong. Maybe it was another blood sucker.

We arrived at the edge of the forest in no time and phased back to our two legged forms. Seth looked worried.

"What is it Seth?" Sam asked.

He looked out of breath.

"It's the girls..." All of our gazes snapped to his face.

"What about them?"

_"Their gone."_

_oooo so i hope it was ok guys. please revew and let me know. it's starting to get exciting now!_

_xx_


	8. Chapter 8

**so here's the next chapter. enjoy. thanks to rae once again for a fab chapter**

**JPOV**

How can she be gone?

How can _my _Bella be gone?

Seth was lying - he had to be.

She would never leave me.

"Are you positive Seth?" asked Sam, still incredibly calm.

"Yes, I can't find them anywhere."

"About time something exciting happened around here! See? I told you Jacob, no girl is perfect. This just proves she doesn't love you." Paul spitefully remarked.

I growled, "SHUT UP PAUL," I took a deep breath through my nose to calm the flash of heat that shot down my spine, "Sam?"

Sam had already read my thoughts "We leave in an hour, everyone go back to your homes get the necessary equipment and then we go on the hunt."

Everyone else smiled - they loved the hunt, especially when it was the girls. It was entertainment for them. To be honest, I used to enjoy it just as they did, not having a mate of my own meant I had no girl to worry about. But now I have Bella, I was beginning to understand how Sam was always anxious when it came to the hunt. I wanted to get going. At home, grabbing the necessary items, the hour passed very slowly. I was already missing Bella. I wanted to find her. I _would _find her.

And when I did, I would make sure she regretted the very first decision to run in the first place.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. I couldn't pin point what it was at first, could it possibly be happiness? To think that I'm actually happy made me giggle - I had been so miserable for so long...

Until now.

I looked around the hotel I was in. It was a motel in the centre of Florida. It had all the basic furnishing and a big window. Walking over to the window, I pulled back the drapes and felt the blaze of the warming sun, and the rays shone into our room flooding it with light. I forgot what it felt like to feel the sun. I loved it. I never wanted to leave it.

And I didn't have any plans in doing so.

Emily came out of the bathroom, seeming happy enough. "So what do we do now?"

"We're going to meet the others at the local coffee shop and decide where to go from there."

We did. Although, when on the run, can be found not to be the best of places to meet.

**JPOV**

It was finally time to get moving. I phased into wolf form and we all took off, running through fields and forest. Occasionally I would stop to sniff the air, being the best tracker in the pack, my sense of smell was an advantage to me. Thanks to the unbreakable connection of the imprint, pulling me towards Bella, my senses are even more awake this time.

In no time we made to it the boarder of Florida.

_Well this is no good. We're going to have to phase into our human forms. We'll be too easily noticed if we're wolves in such as big area, _Sam thought.

_So what to do we do? _Asked Seth, this was all terribly exciting for him. He reminds me of a younger version of me. Ready for the hunt. _Longing for it. _

_We'll split up. That way we'll cover more ground. Once you've found the girls, phase back and we'll get to you as soon as possible. _

**Narrator's POV**

So they wolves split up in their humans forms, trying desperately to fit in with the locals parading the streets. They searched for about an hour and no such luck. The girls seemed to have covered their tracks well. Sam had hoped that his connection with Emily would have made it easier to find her, but it didn't.

Paul wasn't really looking. He wasn't particularly interested in finding the girls. Okay, so he wanted Shannon back, but he wasn't prepared to help Jacob get his precious girl back. And yet it was him who was not putting in the effort to look who saw them first. They were all sat in a coffee shop, huddled in a corner, discussing where to move next.

**Paul's POV**

There they were. Sat in a coffee shop in the middle of Florida as if they have nothing to fear or nothing to hide from. The other girls - other than Bella - kept looking anxiously around. I grinned to myself. Bella seemed totally relaxed; did she honestly think Jacob would just let her go?

No way little girl. I have spent to long inside his head to know he won't give in.

Or give up.

I suppose I should tell the others. But then a very good idea came to mind. Why should I turn them in so early? I mean, the hunt has hardly started yet. The pack is beginning to become more anxious and more interested in the hunt. And Seth, he hasn't felt the full thrill of the hunt yet. I can't be the one to ruin his fun.

I walked casually into the coffee shop, never taking my eyes of the girls. I waited for them to notice me. Shannon was the first to see me. I ordered a strong coffee from a delightful girl with blonde highlights and really rather beautiful before I began the walk over towards the girls. Now the fun can _really _begin.

**BPOV**

We sat in the coffee shop for about an hour. The whole time the girls spent arguing. I just ignored it all and stared into my cappuccino that I had not touched.

"Shit!" Shannon suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" We all asked.

Shannon looked like she had seen a ghost.

Or worse…

"They've found us..."

"Who?"

"The pack." What did she mean the pack? Is that what the boys at La Push are known as these days?

"Impossible."

"If you don't believe me - look."

So I looked, and much to my utter horror, Paul was staring smugly at us. This could not be happening. I am not going back with him. I haven't got this far just to lose.

He strutted over to us, sat down beside Shannon and draped his arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to mutter.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he said taking a slurp of his coffee.

I started to bolt from my seat.

"Now now Bella, you don't want to cause a scene here does you? I don't want to have to tell Jacob about this."

"What are you on about? He'll find out soon anyway. He's probably already here anyway."

He looked around and shook his head.

"Nope last I heard he's downtown still looking for you."

"Cut to the chase Paul. Why haven't you told them yet?"

"I want to have a little fun before we catch you. The hunt hasn't really begun yet. So I'm going to give you one hour to get out of Florida and then we're coming after you and the games can begin..."

There was no point in analyzing what he meant by that - we were out of there as soon as he gave us the green light. We had to get away as far as possible.

"Run little girls...the

ig bad wolves are coming for you."

ooo what did you think? please review thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone. there has been a slight change in the way this story is going. I am changing the story as of this chapter. this version shows a slightly darker jacob. i will once this story is complete go back and change the rest. **

**Paul's pov**

I smiled as they ran, they reminded me of chickens. Frantically running away trying to get away from the wolf who wants to gobble them up whole. Except their not chickens. Hmm...slight problem? Oh well what can you do? Well I suppose the act like them. I mean did you see the look on Bella's name when I showed up? Ha it was epic! It was a moment to die for! Oh I love it when I see their reactions. I think they should do it more often. The exercise will do me good. Maybe not the others. Jake used to love it. I remember when he couldn't get enough of the chase.

Since that girl showed up though, totally different story. Stupid girl. Never should have come here. Jake was the only one like me in the pack. The other's still had too much human in them. Not wolf. Not like me. Not like our ancestors. If they could see us now they would be disgraced. Jake has betrayed us, me. Well I'll show him what for. I smiled. I wonder how scared he is now. I think it's time to go and haunt his brain some more. I walked out of the coffee shop. I looked up at the sky. The moon shone brightly. I glanced at it and then ran the opposite way to which the chickens had run.

**BPOV**

We ran out of the room. It was beginning to get dark. The sky was starting to turn to an orangey glow as the sun set. The evening star shone brightly. That's one good thing about Florida no clouds. Everything I[?] so clear. Well sort of instead of being full of clouds like in forks it's full of tall skyscrapers. I followed the other girls. Dodging past people, pushing and shoving trying to get through the crowds. The slow moving crowds. People never seem to be able to understand that you are in a rush. A big rush! Hello people, trying to get away from a physcopath that will shortly be coming after me! We ran across the road, cars honked their horns as we raced in front of them. Never stopping. Just keep on running. I was a little scared by this point. I can't go back. Please god don't make me go back there. We ran up the hotel steps and into the lobby. The lobby had been well designed. Well the hotel had. It was one of the best looking places I had ever seen. There was a golden chandelier that shone like the stars above us. There were flowers decorating the walls. They brightened the room up. The staff were dressed all in green. They looked very smart.

The lobby was packed. It would change overnight. Well not for us- or we didn't think it was maybe now it will change. There were all ages there. From 2 year olds to 80 year olds. There was one woman who must have thought she was the queen or something. I mean she dressed in a flowery dress, with big pearl earrings and necklace. She had a big hat on top of her head which looked like it had a forest on top, when really it had a few flowers. Her husband stood beside her who looked like a broken dog, someone who had once been full of life but now finally being broken by her majesty.

I felt sorry for him. But I didn't have time to be sorry. We had to get out of here. Before Paul could tell them where we were. We ran up to our rooms. Slammed the door.

"Pack your stuff Bella we have to get out of here!" Emily muttered as clothes began to go flying into the suitcase. After about an hour we all met up in the hallway on the third floor. "We should get going," we all nodded. I hoped we would get away. "Wait! I've forgot something!"

"Ok Bella but made it quick," I raced back up the stairs. I had forgotten my money.

But when I got downstairs they were gone. "Girls where are you?" I whispered. Nothing. They were nowhere to be found. I got a little worried. Maybe they were just downstairs? I got the elevator down to the lobby. Still no sign. I went outside, into the bitter night air. Nowhere. Where have they gone? Have they deserted me?

Oh my god my friends have deserted me.

**JPOV**

We've been searching for hours.

We've looked everywhere.

Every alley.

Every shop.

Every hotel.

Everywhere.

Yet no girls. No Bella.

Each hour that went pass was like torture. There's a constant throbbing in my chest

None of the pack could find any trace of the girls. Not even Paul. Wait I haven't heard from Paul since we split up.

Where could that scum bag be?

We all finally met up on the edge of town and phased back to our forms so we could try and smell the girls. Paul was still know where to be seen.

Where's Paul Seth?

I haven't' seen him.

We waited an hour for Paul to show up. Sam was getting more and more angry. He began to pace up and down more. I could see now that he was beginning to get anxious, he wanted Emily back as much as I wanted Bella. There was the sound of footsteps approaching this better be Paul with news of the girls.

Sam phased into human as did I?

"Where have you been?" he yelled.

"Well I was looking for the girls off course."

"And? Did you find them?"

"Well...I bumped into them about three hours ago."

"So where are they now?"

"Probably frantically trying to get out of Florida." He said with a smug look across his face.

"You let them go!" I yelled

He nodded.

Whack!

My knuckles collided with his nose. There was a crack as the bone became out of place. Blood began to start spurting out.

"Yea. I wanted more of a hunt."

I was about to hit him again. "Jacob stops. Please for a moment calm down. Let's not worry about this now. Let's just get after the girls. Paul lead the way."

Paul grumbled. But it was a direct order so he had to obey. We took off after the girls. We arrived outside a hotel. Within Paul's area. No wonder I didn't think to look here. My Bella was so close this whole time. But now she was only a few metres away in that building.

We walked into the hotel. Without being stopped. Not even by security. This was going to be too easy. We looked around to see if we could see them. I knew they were here because I could smell Shannon's cheap perfume. I could smell the most glorious smell that was my angel. She was here.

"Jacob the girls are over there." He pointed over. To where some girls were huddled in the corner. Talking in whispers. But there was no Bella. "Let's go get them."

Where's Bella?

We walked over to the girls. Slowly their eyes widened. One by one they realised we had found them. Emily stood up. She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Began to walk towards Sam. She knew when to admit defeat. The same can't be said for the other girls. They immediately made a run for it. The boys sprinted after them.

"You lot!" a man in a suit called to the boys who now had the girls strongly in their embrace.

"Yea?"

"Stop messing around this is the plaza not a motel."

Paul nodded.

"Sorry it won't happen again."

"Help me please! I don't know this man! Please!" Shannon cried out.

"Don't listen to her, she's a bit drunk. I'm her boyfriend." With that he whispered something in her ear. "So where's Bella, Emily?"

She just shook her head.

"You may have me but Bella still has a chance."

"Emily!"

Sam muttered in low tones.

"She's up stairs ok?"

We knew that was all she was going to say for a while so we went outside and to the hotel across the road. I however waited outside. To see if Bella would show.

Soon enough she did.

She looked frantically around outside, before heading back in. She was so beautiful. 10 more seconds and she would be back in my arms.

**BPOV**

I couldn't see any of the other girls. I headed inside into the warm. "BELLA!" I Turned around. There standing in the door of the lobby, in the golden arch way stood Jacob. Eyes widen. Heart quickens. Lungs can't take air. Legs can't move. Brain can't function. He begins to stalk towards me, his muddy footprints leaving a trail. Everyone is looking. He looks at me. Angrily. He looked like a predator and I'm his prey.

Now I've got two choices.

I can let the predator take me; give in like a pathetic mouse.

Or I can become the bird who can fly high and get away from those who think they can catch it.

What do I do?

Ring!

The elevator slowly opens. I take one step. He quickens his pace. I run into the elevator. I begin to frantically push the button of the top floor. The door closes. I hear a growl erupt from downstairs. My heart rate increases again. It the rhythm like the drums of war. Ok so this was no war, no guns, no death, only a predator and a bird. The door opened, I raced on past. I even pushed past that old woman, who I had seen earlier that evening; you know the one who looked like the queen?

"Slow down young lady!" she yelled.

I ignored her. I wasn't going to listen to some old bat. I hardly used to listen to my mother. Why hadn't I listened to her? Gosh I'm so stupid. I might not even be in this situation. Then it occurred to me. Where was I? Florida. The very city my mother is in right now. If anyone can protect me is her. She'd be so glad to have me back. I would be so happy just to see her. Jacob wouldn't think to go there. He'd think that I'd think that's an obvious place to go. I've just go to get there now.

The sun was beginning to show through now. I decided to walk down the fire escape exit. I cautiously opened the door, it creaked open. It opened out into the lobby. Outside there stood, Paul, Sam and Seth. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. So I would presume that he was somewhere else in the hotel. I waited for them to turn their backs. Then I made a run for it. Stopping as I walked past reception. I didn't want to raise anymore suspicion. Soon I was out in the open air. The smell of exhaust fumes filled my nostrils. It was the smell of the city. One that I knew well one I would always miss.

There was a still lot of traffic outside. There always is in Florida. It wasn't that difficult to find Mom and Phil's house. I mean I knew the address. I had seen the photos via email. Yea Mom can actually use email. Amazing. The house was a semi-dethatched, with red brick walls and a big front garden.

I walked up to the house. I peered inside. No one seemed to be in. Probably shopping for something. I went over to the plant plot in the garden, Mom always used to put a spare key, in case she forgot hers. She always used to forget them. I went inside. Inside was actually quite nice. It was rather big too. The walls were a cream colour and the carpets were a darker shade of cream. It was actually colour co-ordinated.

I walked into the living room and sat down. May as well wait for Mom and Phil to show up. I was beginning to relax now; my heart rate had decreased back to normal. I felt safe again. I haven't felt like this in weeks. Safe. Secure.

"Hello Bella," I heard a sly voice that I knew too well say. It can't be its impossible. Slowly I sat up. There stood in my mother's house. Was Jacob Black.

How is it possible?

"How did you find me?" I said shakily.

"Well, it was all down to Emily really, babe. She told me. Well I mean she told me that you were all planning to come here. I didn't think of here. But silly me. Dear old Bella loves her Mom so much. What did you think Bella? Dear old Mommy was going to protect you from me? Hide you from me?Well know this Isabella Marie may think you can run, you may hide, but I will always find you. Now that I have you. I am never going to let you go. You will see you are mine Bella. Even if I have to break your soul."

Just as his speak came to a close , he grabbed my arm and yanked me upstairs. "you are going to regret the day you were born Isabella Marie Swan. . He yanked me so i was hanging across his shoulder, i began to kick and scream until we arrived in my room. He sat down on the bed pulling me across his lap. He pulled my trousers and pants down. "Now bella count to thirty for me,"

"what are you going to do..." i asked as his warm large hand came down hard on my ass. "jake stop!" i cried.

"i don't hear counting bella," he muttered ignoring my pleas.

"!5" smack."16" smack" "17" smack. "18" smack. "19" smack. "20" smack. By the end i was in hysterics. How could he do this me? I thought? "maybe now you've learnt your leson," he plopped me down on the bed "you'll never win against me bella."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

That was the thing I remember Jacob saying before I fell into a pit of darkness. I'm not sure how long I was in the darkness, it seemed never ending. It's better than being in the hell which I am sure is awaiting me when I return to La push.

But unfortunately I did to into the world of the light. I was lying on Jacob's bed; it's not exactly the most comfortable of beds I've sat on. It felt lumpy, hard...uGu it smells like wet dog. Wait why would it smell of wet dog? Jacob doesn't I could hear heavy breathing and the occasional snort from behind me. I also noticed that Jake had his arm draped around my waist, holding me firmly against his hard chest. Which seemed to be on fire, it was so hot, a little too hot for my liking?

But I was also greatful for it as it's always cold in this house. I mean it's like living in Antarctica. I tried to move a little but he simply pulled me back to him. "Where do you think you're going darling'?" he asked his cool breath against my neck. "Away from you hopefully," a deep husky growl which I have grown so incredibly used to came from behind me.

"how many times do i have to tell you Bella, You. Will. Never. Get. Away. From. Me." I decided to leave it at that not wanting to anger him any more. Even if i hate him he still can be scary at times. For the next few days Jacob kept me literally by his side, never letting me a inch away from him.

I tried to stay on his good side if i was ever going to get away. He didn't for one second trust me but i no he was glad he didn't have to get angry with me. More days went by our relationship started to get better, all part of the plan after all.

One day he said he had to go out for a bit. He said farewell to me knowing that billy was watching me. "Bell, do me a favour, run down the shop and get some beer the Lakers game is about to begin." I nodded and walked down to the shop, on the way back I heard a growl, it sounded like to dogs having a fight in the next field. It sounded violent so I went to see. What I saw would change my life forever...

Two wolves taller than me were fighting. One was a light brown, the other was dark grey, and both of them war snapping at each other's necks. Why were there wolves in the reservation? In the far distance I could see some peole, wait is that Sam? He seemed to be cheering the two beasts on. Sam spotted me "shoot," I muttered, the two beasts them looked at me. The brown one began to stalk towards me, he began to run, and I took at step backwards...oh god I'm going to die. The wolf leapt, and began to shred bits of fur flying everywhere. ...

Mates

Bits of her flew all around me, I didn't look back. I just ran, as fast as my feet would carry me.

_Jake where are you. Please help me! When I need you you're never here you bastard._...

The wolves appeared all around me. I was trapped. Each of them had to be about 5ft tall; he had a set of pearly white razors for teeth. Some of them had red stains in their shaggy fur. There was a growl it sounded like thunder...

_I'm here bella...no one's going to hurt you... much..._

I smiled, Jacob has come! I looked around over the top of the wolves, I couldn't see anyone. But then I realised the voice was in my head. What the hell?

_Bella it's me Jacob...t...I'm the brown wolf..._

What the hell is going on!

I'm going mad because I keep hearing Jacob's voice in my head. Strange. Oh well he's not coming to save me. The brown wolf took a step towards me, but sensed my hesitation. What was with these wolves? Kill me already you stupid animals. That's when things got weird the wolf took a step back...parts of fur went everywhere and there were the brown wolf stood was Jacob. My Jacob. He was just like I always saw him only he looked different somehow. Where did the wolf go?

Jacob watched as I began to put the pieces together. One second there was a wolf adn then Jacob was standing there. Could he be a wolf?

Could this explain the new Jacob?

"so bella, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"


	11. Chapter 11

I ran. I don't know how far or how fast. But is wasn't fast enough. Jacob was infront of me in seconds. "don't even try to escape bella, cause as you just found out me being a wolf makes me 10 times stronger than you. infact now that you know I'm a wolf makes things so much easier. You'll be so much easier to control now. See bella, you get on my bad side and i end up turning furry i might end up ruining your pretty face," he emphisies as he runs his hand down my face but his hand morphs into a claw. "we're going home, now."

He drags me home and i run straight to the living room and huddle in the corner. Hyperventilating. Unable to control one ounce of my body. Jacob stood in the door way just watching me as i struggled to grasp the situation.

Finally after half an hour when I calmed down he walked over to me. "listen bella, you have no reason to be scared of me. I won't hurt you, purposely. Why don't we try to start over? Now that you no my secret i can be more open with you as that's what we need to have a decent relationship. The rules still apply and if i need to punish you to prove it I will. I don't have a problem with hurting others. Do we have a deal?" he asked offering me a hand.

I nodded meakly realising I have no idea what I am dealing with now.

Most of the time things continued as usual. Jacob stayed at home more but now I know his secret he begins to get a lot closer to me. No longer keeping his distance. Instead now he insists we are always touching. Things are starting to get more intimate in the bedroom too. Each night he will come into my room and touch me in ways I have never been touched before. He would place me down on the bed, climb on top of me so that my body was pinned under neath him. He kissed me deeply, thrusting his tounge into my mouth to try to get and get a reaction out of me. "come on Bella, just let your body feel," he would whisper huskily.

Before we could get any further billy came in and told Jacob that we needed to get ready for tonight. I looked at Jacob strangley. What was happening tonight?

"tonight we're going to a meeting with the elders of our tribes," Jacob muttered as if he could read my mind. yea well i guess he can as he proved when i saw him turn into a wolf. You will be on your best behaviour or I'll tear your throat out" Jacob told me. His tone was so serious is scared my half to death. I had no doubt that he could kill me if he wanted too. The night sky was pitch black, only the moon as our source of light. Jacob seemed to have no problem seeing in the dark as he took me over to the rabbit dumped me inside and slammed the door shut before jogging over to his side of the car.

When we got to the 'council meeting place,' which to me looked nothing more than a campsite with a bunch of logs around it. There was a strong scent of hot dogs and burgers being cooked over the fire that burnt brightly. It smelt delicious; I knew instantly that the delicious smell was Emily's doing. So did she know about the werewolf's too? I thought I was the only one who knew. I thought that was the reason Jacob wouldn't let me go back over to Emily's. Jacob grabbed my wrist and began to pull me along towards the others. A young boy [well to me he looked young but he was probably in his teens came running up to Jake and said "hey Jake, your just in time Emily just cooked us some grub. Paul's been scoffing most of it but I saved you some hot dogs." Jacob laughed. Yes

You heard me right he actually laughed.

"Well arn't you going to introduce us?" the boy asked motioning to me. He didn't seem to find it the least bit weird that Jacob had his hands around my wrist.

"Seth this is bella, this is Seth our newest member,"

"Newest, bestest..."

"and slowest," Jacob said before lunging for Seth and putting him in a head lock and laughing as Seth attempted to move but was no match for Jacob.

That night was spent talking of the legends of Jacobs ... our tribe. There was so much to hear about them. When you hear the stories from Billy it doesn't seem so bad. They seem to be the protectors so why then is Jacob the harmer?

Jacob told me that I behaved well tonight and said tomorrow we would be going to the beach as a treat. Apparently he wanted to go cliff diving and he would leave me with Emily. I was so glad to finally be able to talk to her again.

Next Moring

"what's an imprint?" I asked Emily as we sat on a piece of wood on the edge of the beach that Jacob and I had spent a lot of time on before all of this. I had heard Billy talk about it last night.

"An imprint...hmmm how do I explain it? It's kind of like soul mates. The wolf kind of soul mates. Each member of the tribe has an imprint. I am Sam's you are Jacobs. That is why you were kidnapped in a way. It's how each of us was taken. The men tend to be total jerks at first until they can see the imprint is completed. It's not their fault they have no control over it. Once the wolf inside of them known's who their mate is they won't stop until they imprint is complete. Deep down Jacob is still the Jacob you once knew but right now he is hidden. This Jacob is the one who wants your love but is just has a different way to show it."

"So Jake loves me?" I asked in disbelief. Great so all this is over some wolf mating thing called an imprint.

"Yes I do." Jacob's voice echoed from behind us. We turned our heads to see Jacob his hair dripping wet with a towel draped around his shoulders. We thought he was the other side of the beach.

"I'm sorry Jacob, she wanted to know and I thought..." Emily stopped when she saw how angry he was.

"You had no right. I will tell bella what she needs to know when I think she needs to know it and right now she did not. We were fine as we were."

"Well guess what I don't care if you love me I hate you. I don't care if I am your 'imprint' you are not mine. You will never be. You are nothing more than an ass." I yelled.

"you may be my imprint but don't flatter yourself love, I don't feel that deeply for you I feel sorry for you more than anything. " as soon as he said it I felt like he had just punched me in the stomach and had winded me really badly. Why did it affect me so much?

I knew deep down what I said was a lie. I did feel something for Jacob. Deep down inside of me and my brain had been screaming when I told him I hated him for about the hundredth time but this time felt different. I felt almost guilty for saying it...wait... snap out of it bella you really don't want to be thinking like this. This debate carried on in my head until I came to the log cabin which I now called my home. Unfortunately. I walked up the front steps and went to open the door which led straight into the kitchen...when a huge, pale cold hand covered my mouth and I felt a body press against my body and I felt something hard against my lower back. Oh god what now?

"shush darling' no one's going to hurt ya.I'm going to take you away from this place," a musical voice said from behind me, I could feel his breath against the rim of my ear. Everything about this man sent alarms of inside of me. But wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want to get away from Jacob? This was my way. But what monsters was I being taken to now?


	12. Chapter 12 IM BACK!

hey everyone so yea its been a while... a long while. But now I'm back! mates shall now be continuing! So look out there will be another chapter coming very soon!

edwardswife since 1918


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 12**

**recap : **

**"shush darling' no one's going to hurt ya.I'm going to take you away from this place," a musical voice said from behind me, I could feel his breath against the rim of my ear. Everything about this man sent alarms of inside of me. But wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want to get away from Jacob? This was my way. But what monsters was I being taken to now?**

**so here we go! mates is back! so I just want to clear somethings up cause ya'll get confused otherwise :**

**Bella has never meet edward before**

**The Cullen's and Edward aren't vegetarians **

**there is no treaty between the Cullen's and wolves.**

Bella is drawn in by Edward's charm but doesn't love him/any feelings towards him other than those he makes her feel.

The owner of the musical voice was no human that was for certain. without another word he swept me up into his arms and carried me as if I weighed nothing. He seemed like a angel. He held me so tenderly and with such care I almost began to feel safe with him despite who or what he was. which I knew the answer to neither. but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was away from Jake and that was the main thing.

Without another word he swept me up into his arms and we (he) began running. Faster than I could ever thought possible. The wind swept through my air and I clung tightly to his chest in case I would fall. "don't look down," the voice whispered to me as we continued to run, fly whatever we were doing. but then off course me being me I had to look down didn't I. We were high in the sky, everything seemed so small.

We arrived at a mansion. Not a creepy mansion like you see in horror films which is what my life seemed to be turning out to be. But an actual mansion the sort people live in, in the real world. I don't even know what the real world is anymore. it's been so long.

So this angel is also rich enough to own a mansion. _perfect_. I looked up at his face for the first time (as when we were flying I was too busy trying not to fall off) and realised he is an angel. His jaw line was so defined he looked like Adonis. His messed up bronze hair that seemed to point in every direction but still seemed perfect at the same time. His lips looked so luscious I just wanted to kiss them and never let them go... His eyes the most gorgeous thing of all, they were a goldfish colour I could look into his eyes forever. He looked down on me and I realised I had been gawking at him for far too long so quickly shifted my gaze. It also didn't help I was still in his arms so things were getting a little awkward to say the least.

He took me inside and sat me down on the couch. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he was already gone and returned seconds later with a bowl of food. "eat," he whispered in a seductive tone, and though commanding it seemed full of good intention and well I didn't need to be asked twice.

"Thank you for saving me." I managed to say in between bites as I scoffed the food down. it was too good for words. It tasted like heaven, if that's even possible.

He smiled, showing a pair of pearly white teeth, "no problem, I'm Edward by the way."

"Isabella," I tried to smile back but with a mouthful of food it wasn't entirely easy.

"Pleased to meet you Isabella, you look tired, let's find you somewhere to rest."

I was about to protest when once again he lifted me into his arms as if I was a feather and rushed up the stairs until he came to a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door that lead to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Stacked high with music, cd's, records and so on. Journals scattered all of the wood laminated flooring. The walls a of white colour which just made the room seem so open and free. At the end of the room was a large window that led out onto a balcony with a view of the whole valley. We were so high up.

Edward gently placed me down and gestured to the bed which I had somehow over looked. The duvet was a silk, golden and when I jumped on it...memory foam quilt. "sleep now Bella, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled slyly and I heard him mutter something but I was too far asleep to care. I couldn't care about anything right now. All my worries seemed to have disappeared.

The next morning when I awoke I saw Edward sat at the edge of the bed. Staring at me intently with his golden eyes.

Edward, once again for saving me from them. if there's anything I can ever do to repay you..."

He turned slowly, "well now you come to mention it there is something..." he trailed off and began to walk back towards me. slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. he began crawling up the bed like a pantha." you smell delicious..."he crawled on top of me so his tall frame covered my own. my heart beat began to increase. this was a little uncomfortable.

"Um Edward do you mind?"

He played no attention to my words.

He moved my hair asides, revealing my neck to him, and his head began to descend to my neck. "um Edward?" I felt him smile against the hollow of my neck. his rough stubble making my neck itch a bit. "relax this won't hurt a bit." what the hell? and then suddenly I felt a pair of teeth skim over my neck.

_Oh no, he's not going to..._

with a mighty growl he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck.

I struggled hopelessly underneath him.

he was no angel. where is my angel. He's just as bad as Jacob.

_**I wished now I had stayed with Jake.**_

_**Jake where are you?**_

_**please!**_

**REVIEW! PLEASE. i know it's probably not the best chapter but stick with it, it's going to be intense!**


End file.
